Reaper
by Skull Reaper
Summary: On the day the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi problems arose, a flaw in his plan a reaper rises up. Not seen in centuries an omen of death.Read to see a lot of new takes on Naruto. Naruto fic new bloodline, Sakura and Sasuke bashing ftw, pairing NaruHina
1. Prologue

A/N this is my first fanfic ever, so please excuse any mistakes I make. The inspiration behind this is reading all of those fics with Naruto having a form of sword so I decided to give him a little change

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Shinigami after a long day of taking souls, had just sat down. Then he received a warning from the mortal realm telling him that he was being summoned.  
"Damn humans, always need someone else to do their dirty work." He grumbled.

Before he left, he took one look at his son and sighed, he had no control of stopping this summon and he didn't have time to get someone to look after him. So he scooped the little boy up and strapped the baby to his front. The Shinigami then stepped through the portal and entered the mortals realm.

"_Damn it, the Kyuubi cannot be sealed in me, it must be a child" _Thought the Yondaime Hokage _"My plan is ruined, but I will push on, once the Shinigami has been summoned my life will be taken anyway. I will just have to hope luck is on my side tonight."_

From a-top a huge toad, a man with yellow hair stood, with his hands in a seal. Disappearing in a yellow flash, he appeared upon the demon who was attacking his homeland. Grabbing on with all his strength he let the Shinigami do his thing by pulling out the Kyuubi's soul.

After pulling out the Kyuubi's soul, it's body vanished and the blonde haired man fell, making no attempt to break his fall.

Standing back from all the commotion the Shinigami was furious. The summoner's body was not able to handle the excess of chakra given by the Kyuubi. If he allowed him to enter the spirit world with him inside, he had no idea how bad this could turn out. From the implosion of his realm to all of his damned spirits escaping. He had little time before he dragged the spirits back, the Shinigami had one option....

He held his son in front of him, now crying from all of the action. The Shinigami thrust the Kyuubi into the baby and sealed it in. Tears welled up in the babies eyes after having stopped the moment before the sealing, and the the baby fell asleep. The Shinigami had to stop him from crying as the only thing he loved was being sacrificed because of the humans mistakes. The Shinigami knew he couldn't stay with his son in the realm, as the powers which even he couldn't challenge, ruled that when a god has sealed something into a human, he must deal with the summoner in the god's own realm.

So before leaving the Shinigami shrank himself to human size and appeared at the Hokage's office. There he left his son and a note. Sensing others were approaching he kissed his son on the forehead and stepped through the portal back to his own realm.

The Hokage was not in a good mood. The fourth Hokage was dead leaving him to do mountains of paper work, but he was mainly unhappy about all the deaths caused by the demon.

He took one more step and entered the office, there he was shocked at what he found. A little baby boy fast asleep on his desk. He rushed over and found the note laying on top of the baby.

_Dear Saindame Hokage,_

_The Yondaime Hokage summoned me, the Shinigami to help deal with the Kyuubi threat. However he did not know that a demon can only be sealed within a child as their chakra coils will later develop to accommodate its chakra. Luckily I brought my baby boy with me, who had only just been born on this day. I sealed the Kyuubi within my son and I leave him in your care. I can no longer care for him in my realm as it would be ripped apart by the Kyuubi's presence. I ask you to help my son train to be a ninja, as when he comes to the age of 12, will gain a kekkai genkai and will be trained by me to become a Shinigami. Also my son will also resemble the summoner who summoned me. My son probably will not be able to be entirely cared for but at least show him some love and attention and keep him alive._

_Yours faithfully_

_the Shinigami_

The Hokage finished reading the note and to say he was surprised was an understatement. He knew this was going to be a lot of trouble but he respected the Shinigami for making such a sacrifice. He began making arrangements for the boy's future as he knew he must act quickly before questions were asked. The Hokage then realised something, this boy had no name. Thinking of suitable names for the child and picked the name that the Yondaime would have called his baby boy if he had survived; Naruto.

For now the Hokage decided to put him into an orphanage, for how long that would last he was unsure.

Whilst the Saindame was busy setting up Naruto's life, several members on the council had entered his office. As the Hokage was not there at the moment, they were a little bored to say the least. One of them had picked up the letter laying open on the Hokage's desk and had read it. He quickly yelled at the other members of the council and told them what had happened, they all ran out to find the boy, and to kill him.

They found the Hokage walking with the baby in his arms. They all ran at him and started yelling things at him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT DEMON LIVE!?!?!?"

"KILL HIM!"

Several ANBU appeared ready to fight but the Hokage waved them off.

"I want none of you to ever talk about this again, EVER!!!! Do you understand? I decree that anyone found passing on this information, will be killed on sight." The Hokage was seething, he had never wanted this to happen. He wanted the Shinigami's and Naruto's sacrifice not to go unrewarded. Now the secret was out, it will make his job at protecting the boy so much harder.

He then hurried off with his escort, to prevent any further outbursts. Giving the boy to the orphanage owner, he then left to deal with the destruction caused by the Kyuubi. He hated paper work.

A/N - I hope this was good enough, even though this is just the prologue i don't want it to be a half job. Please review and give me any advice on writing tips and even ideas on Naruto's kekkai genkai.


	2. Dad

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

But this story is my baby.

12 years have passed since that fateful day. Our young saviour had seen the worst of those 12 years.

_Flashback_

After a few years in his orphanage he was kicked out, giving no reason just a foot in his back. After weeks living rough on the streets and rooting through bins in the street, ANBU found him. They swept up the malnourished boy and rushed to find the Hokage. After hearing of what the orphanage had done he flew off in a rage, almost killing the ex-owner of the orphanage.

With Naruto being kicked out of the orphanage it presented the Hokage another head-ache. He knew of the young boy's pranks so trying to find another orphanage was going to be hopeless.

So the Hokage dug through some files and gave Naruto his own apartment. Although the boy was too young to be living on his own he could not trust anyone to look after him. So he had to settle from an ANBU member checking up on him every other day.

Naruto was so excited when he learnt that he was going to be living on his own. No sharing, or fighting and he got to make up his own rules.

He left to go to his apartment and listened to Hokage explain how his allowance would let him buy his own food and clothes.

"_This will be great" _Though an ecstatic Naruto. As he ran off to his new home.

If only he had known, life isn't just that simple, especially his.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

After moving into his own apartment Naruto encountered much more problems than he would ever had expected. His home was broken into every week and it was completely ruined. Most of his furniture charred because of people trying to burn his apartment building down.

There weren't just problems with his house either. It was also every shop in Konoha. Food shops, clothing, weapon shops, every shop in the village over charged him or threw him out. The only clothes he could buy were his orange jump suite and his blue sandals. Even these items which no-one else would ever buy, were over-priced. The only food he could afford was ramen, either pot ramen or from Ichi-Raku ramen (spelling?).

Poor Naruto didn't understand, he always had a smile on his face and he never hurt people. So why is everyone treating him like scum? He thought maybe that it was his pranks but he only did those to get people to notice him. However he didn't want to be noticed like that any more, he vowed to change.

He vowed to become . . . a ninja.

* * *

_End Flashback_

Years after becoming a ninja Naruto had tried and tried to pass a simple genin test. However he couldn't do a simple Bunshin. He knew that his chakra reserve were to big to do such a simple technique but his teachers wouldn't listen to him.

The teachers knew of Naruto's problem, however they didn't help him because they were afraid that if trained the Kyuubi would unleash his power upon Konoha. Just like 12 years before. They purposely chose the Bunshin so Naruto would not pass, so would not increase in power. It just so happened that today was the day of another test, and another time to see the Kyuubi depressed.

However the new teacher Iruka did not know of this plan. He wanted to make sure all of his students pass, even Naruto. Iruka had never seen Naruto as a demon, in fact Naruto was almost a reflection of Iruka's past.

Naruto finished the test with 70% correct.

"_Yes!! About time. Well i have done the test 3 times now"_ Thought Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Called Iruka.

Naruto stepped into the room and looked at both his senseis Mizuki and Iruka. He'd done this loads of times before.

"Now Naruto i want you to do the Henge for me and make 3 Bunshins" Explained Iruka.

"OK Iruka-sensei" Said Naruto, mentally dreading having to do a Bunshin.

Naruto did the necessary hand seals for the Henge and Henged into Iruka. It was a carbon copy of his sensei, Naruto was extremely proud of his transformation.

"Excellent Naruto. Top marks!! This is the best Henge i have seen all day." Exclaimed Iruka. He was Happily surprised by Naruto's success. Maybe he had changed after all.

"Now for the 3 Bunshins Naruto." Asked Iruka. He secretly hoped that Naruto had figured out how to do this jutsu properly.

Naruto again made the necessary hand seals and poured chakra into the jutsu. Then a puff of smoke and a dead looking copy of Naruto lay on the floor, cringing.

"Naruto. You fail!" Iruka shouted extremely disappointed in his student. He wondered if he should give up. Where had he gone wrong? He treated Naruto like every other one of his students.

Then it hit him. Naruto wasn't like every other one of his students. How could have have been so stupid, to not realise that?

Naruto walked out of the classroom, head down, hands in his pockets. He sat on a swing and watched as another class of graduates came out of the classroom.

"_Should i give up? This is the fourth time i have failed this exam, maybe this is a sign." _Thought Naruto, completely out of character.

Mizuki saw this and walked over to him. His plan might actually work.

"Hey Naruto, Iruka doesn't hate you, you know. In fact he is like you with no family. He is only hard on you because he wants you to go far, become the Hokage." Explained Mizuki. "You know I like you kid, i am going to help you pass this exam. All you need to do is get a scroll from the Hokage's tower, take it into the forest and learn a jutsu from it. If you show it to Iruka he will have to pass you."

"Really? I'll do whatever it takes, to become a true ninja." Naruto shouted.

"yes, but you have to this in secret, if they catch you, they will fail you. Maybe even expel you"

"OK i understand Mizuki-sensei" Naruto shouted as he ran off to prepare for tonight.

Getting into the tower was easy, in fact so was getting out. Naruto bounded through the trees finally making it far enough he lay the huge scroll down and read.

"_'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' this will impress Iruka-sensei_" Naruto thought as he read, making a mental note of the seals and then practised for hours.

"_Yes! I got it_" Naruto mentally exclaimed as he made a dozen Kage Bunshins.

Naruto then read over the scroll for any other interesting jutsu. Then he stumbled upon a technique which had never even heard of before, or even thought possible.

Shinigami Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Naruto then heard the sounds coming from the village. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

Deciding that he might as well try this jutsu before he got caught. He flew through the hands seals and poured almost all of his chakra into the jutsu.

"There you are I found you Naruto!" A shout from the trees. Naruto turned to see Iruka jumping right next to him.

"Hey Iruka sensei I only had enough time to learn two new jutsu, but the second one didn't work." Naruto said in a jolly tone, whilst scratching the back of his head. "Now I will show you and I will pass the exams right?"

"What, who gave you that idea?"

"Mizuki sensei of course"

"What the.. Naruto look out!"

Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and took the oncoming shuriken and kunai. Most hit the wall behind him but a few found their way to his arms and legs.

"Mizuki sensei why did you do that?" Naruto cried bewildered as he saw the Chunin with two large shuriken strapped to his back.

Mizuki unstrapped on and said to Naruto "I'm here to protect you Naruto, Iruka thinks that the Kyuubi is trying to run away and gain power"

"Wha What? The Kyuubi is dead?"

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why everyone has hated you for no reason at all? Well ill tell you. You had the demon fox sealed within you and now you are the demon fox!"

Naruto stared into space, piecing everything together, it all made sense. The beatings, the break-ins and the dirty looks.

"DIE DEMON!!!" Mizuki cried out as he threw one of his huge shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto looked up, knowing he did not have enough time to save himself. He just watched as the shuriken curved in the air heading straight for him.

Just in time Iruka leapt on top of Naruto letting the shuriken embed itself right in his back.

Mizuki leant against the tree watch Iruka cry as he talked to Naruto, which he thought was pitiful. He would give them their final words as they were both dead men.

Naruto started to run off with the scroll, Iruka calling behind him. Mizuki thinking he would catch him up later.

"He knows he is the demon." Mizuki explained, assured of victory. "I will kill you now so you wont have to suffer any more."

"NO!" Naruto head butted Mizuki sending him to the floor. "If you ever touch my sensei. I'll kill you!"

"Sure demon I would love to see you try." Mizuki sped up to Naruto delivering a roundhouse straight to the stomach, sending the 12 year old straight into a tree.

"_I'm still weak after trying to summon the shinigami, I'm sure it would have worked." _Thought Naruto as Mizuki regained his balance and darted straight for Naruto.

Just as Mizuki was right in front of Naruto, about to punch him square in the face, he was knocked aside.

"_What the?" _Mizuki looked around. He saw Iruka still on the floor, only just removing the shuriken.. He spun around to look at the boy, no it couldn't have been him. Then a figure descended in-between Mizuki and Naruto.

"_The Shinigami!" _Mizuki thought falling back and crawling away.

"Don't you ever touch my son." The Shinigami stated in a calm tone. He turned around to see Naruto, staring up in amazement. "Hello son, you've grown a lot haven't you?"

The Shinigami then turned to face Mizuki and unsheathed his knife, holding it in the air as if waiting for the signal to start. Then he brought it down so swiftly no-one saw except for Mizuki. To whom, it seemed lasted a life time.

After cleaning off his blade he turned round once again, to see Naruto. The young boy was curled up trying not to be seen, which was rather silly as he was bright orange.

"Boy. What is your name?" The Shinigami still retaining his composure.

"I I I'm Naruto" Naruto barely managing to get his words out. "And what did you mean by son?"

"Well Naruto, I may not have known your name but i am your birth father." The Shinigami explained more than happy to fill in the blanks. "Now i want to explain a lot of this later as my time is short, so I will meet you in 2 weeks time. This meeting will also be part of special training already approved by your Hokage, but you might want to tell him I was here."

Naruto could barely believe his eyes let alone his ears. The Shinigami his dad? Special training? Through bleary eyes he saw the Shinigami step through a portal.

"Goodbye son, see you soon"

Naruto passed out from exhaustion, soon to be picked up by ANBU.

A/N There you go the second chapter, i might not be able to update regularly as school is unpredictable. How do you like the story please review. I know i haven't been focusing enough on Naruto on his own, i just wanted to skim over this part of the story only really incorporating it because it gave the excuse for the Shinigami to appear.

Also Bloodline ideas are welcome, just so you know it will not be a dojutsu.


	3. Inheritance

* * *

A/N I know this has taken a while but that is because when i looked back at my work i realised it was not long or detailed enough. So i have spent a while looking at other fics and gathering ideas on how to improve. Also whilst looking for ideas i have had a good idea for Naruto's bloodline. Even though i said it wont be a dojutsu, a great idea hit me and it ties in well with the story so it will be a dojutsu and more. Also i have no idea on how to translate English words into, i think "romanized Japanese" so if it would be ok can you translate some words for me which i will mention in the fic.

**Disclamer : I dont own Naruto, but it would be cool if i did. No-one would know whats gonna happen next ;)**

**Twoweeks after the Shinigami's visit**

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha . ." All the kunoichi in the class shuffled in their seats, all desperate to be on the Uchiha's team. "Naruto Uzumaki . . ."

"_Dammit why me? Why do i get an arrogant bastard like Sasuke. Maybe my other team member will be someone nice" _A pissed off blonde thought sat in the corner of the class. Naruto had become a little more distance as of late, having to think so many things through. Learning he is the container of the Kyuubi and of his so called father.

"and Sakura Haruno."

"YES TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!!!" A pink banshee screamed. Many moans of displeasure were heard around the room.

Normally Naruto would be ecstatic about having his crush Sakura on his team but now he didn't care really. Yes he was happy that he had her on his team, he just didn't want to express his feelings.

"Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Iruka then continued to read out the rest of the teams.

One by one Jounin started appearing at the class door telling their teams to meet them at a certain time and place. After an hour of waiting a Chunin appeared and talked to Iruka.

"Team 7, your sensei has been called on a mission. According to the Hokage it will take him three weeks to complete it. He sends his apologies and says to meet him in three weeks time at your training ground. I suggest you three use this time to get to know each other more, and Sasuke don't worry you won't be being held back from no training in 3 weeks. No-one is taught anything much until a month of being in a team."

All three of team 7 were dismayed. They had to wait for three weeks to be a proper team, they had nothing to do, well that wasn't entirely true.

Sasuke got up and left, Sakura hot on his heels whining about going out to dinner with him. Then Naruto slowly got up, he wanted to see the Hokage.

"Hey old man, i need to talk to you."

"Yes Naruto what is it?" The Hokage had an idea of what was to follow but, it would be rude to take words out of Naruto's mouth.

"Well when i took that scroll, i didn't just learn one jutsu."

"What was the other one Naruto? I need to know that technique could endanger this village." The Saindame sat up, he had no idea Naruto had enough time to learn more than one jutsu.

"Well i tried it but it didn't work, it was the Shinigami Kuchiyose no jutsu"

"Naruto do you know what might have happened if it had worked? That jutsu if done properly could kill you." Bringing back painful memories to the old man.

"But it did work, he appeared and saved me from Mizuki. He also told me he wanted to train me."

A mask of a smile appeared on the Hokage's face, he knew the day had come.

"Okay Naruto, i suggest you go, i wouldn't want to keep your father waiting."

"So he is my father?" Naruto asked quizzically, he was still unsure.

"Yes Naruto, and as for the Kyuubi, I'm sorry you heard about it from anyone else but your father. I'm sure he will fill in any blanks."

"Thanks a lot old man" The blonde said with a big smile on his face.

Naruto was now sure that he will meet his father, he had no reservations. He was going to finally get to know his father and get closer to being Hokage.

Naruto rushed out of the office, no more than a orange blur amongst the street. Running at great speeds he had only ever used when desperate to get away. Now was different, he needed to go into the forest and perform the summoning jutsu.

Jumping through trees and bushes Naruto came to a stop in a large clearing, it was beautiful. The bright sun illuminated all of the trees making them seem alive with green and the waterfall cascading down provided a soothing tone in which to relax to.

Naruto sat down back to a tree, and took a deep breathe calming himself. Steadily Naruto put his hands into the seals and slammed his hand down on the floor crying:

"SHINIGAMI KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

As the spider web of seals crept across the grassy floor, a huge cloud of smoke appeared revealing the shinigami. A huge man standing at 12 foot, white skin and a white kimono even white hair. He had sharp pointy ears and a snake-like tongue, and he carried his dagger on his hip.

Naruto tried to back up but his back met the tree. He didn't think he would be able to cope with this especially not on a regular basis.

"Ahh so you weren't afraid to summon me, even though your Hokage told you that it could kill you. Yes you are Reaper material, reckless but trustworthy, just what i would expect from my own son."

Naruto after hearing that was slapped out of his hysteria.

"If you say i am your son why am i here, and you have not even contacted me since i was born."

The Shinigami was taken aback, no mortal spare the Yondaime Hokage had recovered from seeing him so quickly. He liked this boy. "Good question, well you know that you contain the Kyuubi so that will speed this up a bit. The Yondaime Hokage summoned me to help him seal the Kyuubi into himself. However the Kyuubi cannot be sealed into an adult as their chakra coils are too developed, so the Kyuubi blows them up and escapes. As i could not allow that, i had to seal him into a child, and at that time i was carrying you with me. So i sealed it within you. Believe me if there was any other way i would have done it but now i will make it up to you i will reveal your true heritage and your profession."

"What do you mean my true heritage and my profession? I am a ninja and always will be!"

"Well ok but it does tie in with being a ninja, as for your heritage it is a bloodline." The Shinigami was not too pleased about his son not wanting to be anything other than a ninja but he knew that would change.

"WOW!! A bloodline is it the Sharingan? Or Mokuton?" Naruto was now up on his feet bouncing around enthusiastically. Completely unafraid of the huge presence in front of him.

"No, however it is similar to one bloodline: the Byakugan." The Shinigami the morphed into half his size and looked Naruto in the eyes. "What i will do is i will unlock the bloodline the Kyuubi has locked and i will remove the barriers it has placed in your brain to stop the mental stress from making you suicidal."

"Why did it do that to me? Why stop me from having a bloodline?" Naruto looked confused

"Well the Kyuubi is actually quite considerate. By stopping you from having your bloodline he stopped the scientists from testing on you and several other things" The Shinigami did not want to discuss this part yet. "Anyway the bloodline you will receive is called the Reigan (Spirits eye) but even though the name involves the eyes it does not just solely use them; there are two stages, the first activating your eye stage and the second is what is required to become a full-fledged Reaper."

"The Reigan? That sounds so cool, now i will be a powerful ninja."

The Shinigami looked uncomfortable at this. "No the bloodline will just open a path which i will help you to follow. Hard work is the key to strength" The shinigami folded his arms and walked over to the wide river being created by the waterfall. Naruto followed him without question and stood next to him.

"Now stand still Naruto" The Shinigami brought his index finger up to Naruto's forehead, and both glowed. Naruto clasped his head as a rush entered his memory of all the mistreating he suffered. Then without warning the Shinigami pushed sending Naruto flying through the air still in a standing position.

He kept on travelling until in the middle of the lake. When Naruto stopped his feet touched the water but did not sink. A smirk found its way to both the Shinigami's and Naruto's faces. Naruto could water walk by channelling his chakra to his feet. Something a genin was not expected to do.

Naruto ran back to where his father stood, his head bowed as he ran. He skidded to a halt and looked up. Where his eyes had used to be bright blue, he now had pupil less eyes which took on a dark red hue.

"How do you like your new eyes son?" The Shinigami knew what his answer would be.

"I love them, i don't even need to use them to know how powerful they can be. But i want to know how did i suddenly figure out how to walk on water?" Something about Naruto had changed he was still the happy little ball of energy which everyone knew but he no longer gave it freely, as if his memories corrupted him slightly.

"Well first things first, when i gave you your eyes they improved your chakra control greatly. Then by removing the barriers around your mind it allowed you to think differently, so you could think of a way to keep yourself from sinking. Just like a 'genius' would." The Shinigami was pleased. However he had one more surprise left for his son. "Now on top of that, your eyes go well with a particular style of Taijutsu. The Byakugan has has the Taijutsu Juuken (Gentle Fist), so it seems logical that the opposite of it has a contrasting Taijutsu. So instead of pushing chakra into the enemies Tenketsu by jabbing them, the Spirits eye does it through sliding your hands roughly on the opponents body, so therefore: Kenmaken (Grinding fist)."

Again the Shinigami walked away but this time, he stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"Now Naruto, another thing which changed when i gave you your eyes was your chakra nature. All wielders of the Reigan have a lightning type chakra, however having the Kyuubi in you which has a fire type nature confused your body. So your body changed and became wind natured."

Naruto nodded it made sense as wind is in-between fire and lightning in the elemental ring. However he was getting uncomfortable now so the Shinigami decided to start his training.

"Now that's enough talking for one day, time for you to start learning. I want you to make 20 shadow clones, i will do the same and then i shall teach you the ways of the Grinding fist." Both the Shinigami and Naruto made the familiar hand seals and popped 20 clones into existence. The 40 clones paired up and spread out among the clearing. Leaving the originals in the middle.

"Whilst your clones gain knowledge, you are going to be training physically." The Shinigami waved his hand and seals appeared over Naruto's limbs. "those are resistance seals which i will increase every week. Now i want you to do 3000 laps of the lake whilst walking on the water, then 1000 press ups and sit ups. After that we can go get some ramen."

At that Naruto sprang into action already on the lake, having no problems with his control.

"_That kid, he really is something special. He is going to go far, well he is a demi-god" _The Shinigami thought to himself as he pulled out a desk and chair out of nowhere, to battle head on with his eternal rival. Paperwork.

A/N How was that please read and review. Please can i get those translations up quickly. I hope i have expanded a little more in my writing, i know i need to improve but i am a lazy person. Old habits die hard (well not that old i am only 14 ^.^)


	4. Taking up a mantle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto had changed.

Three weeks of training can make a big difference. Training with the shinigami for three weeks would make a big difference but that with hundreds of clones, the change would be massive.

Naruto had managed to gain access to the first level of the Reigan. This gave him 360 degree vision except for that little blind spot he found. The ability to see chakra and the tenketsu in a persons body. Also one other strange modification had been made by his unsealing. It was that his chakra instead of blue, had turned grey/purple and if he tried letting it out in streams, it looked like a river of souls (See Rayman: The Great Escape. level in the undead realm =D). One thing hadn't changed yet though, his appalling choice of clothing, orange still exposed him to glares from passers by.

Now he was waiting and had been for the past 2 hours. He stood at the training grounds waiting for his already three week late teacher.

Ten meters away a brooding, raven haired boy stood with his hands in his pockets, being harassed by a certain pink haired girl.

Then Kakashi arrived, his grey gravity defying hair, his mask and headband both covering his face so only his right eye could be seen.

"Yo" Kakashi stated in a cool attitude, with no care in the world.

"YOUR LATE! NOT TO MENTION WE'VE HAD TO WAIT 3 WEEKS FOR YOU. MY SASUKE WANTS THIS TRAINING, SO WHO ARE YOU TO DENY IT OF HIM? The pink haired bitch known as Sakura screamed at their teacher.

Naruto and Sasuke remained impassive. Naruto even looked bored, he had recently lost his silly little infatuation with the wanna-be kunoichi. His dad had been a great person to talk to, if you can be tortured at the same time as talking.

"Sorry duty called, argue with the Hokage if you want." Kakashi replied showing little emotion. "Now we have to do this little survival test, since i kept you waiting for so long we will do it today but after mid-day. See ya! Oh and don't eat lunch."

Mid-day

"Ok you understand? You have to get these two bells from me before the timer runs out." Explained Kakashi to his 3 genin. "Let the training begin!"

All 3 disappeared into the woods surrounding.

"_Sasuke has hidden his chakra pretty well, understandable for rookie of the year. Sakura is hidden hers pretty well too mostly down to barely any chakra at all. I can't even sense Naruto, he was supposed to be a complete failure._" Kakashi thought as he analysed his students.

Kakashi ducked as he sensed something which was a kunai. As he turned to see two fingers aimed at his face, he had no time to react. As the attack hit him, it stopped, resting in-between his eyes, no pressure behind it.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need to keep your guard up, this is the perfect position for me to attack you" Naruto calmly said.

"Don't get cocky kid, you know I haven't even pulled any of my trump cards yet?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"HAH sensei, you have no idea what might happened if i started to pull my trump cards." Naruto pulled a foxy grin and attempted to kick Kakashi in the stomach. He was blocked but Naruto knew he would fall for it and pushed Kakashi away.

Somewhere in the bushes Sakura had caught up to Sasuke, hoping that he might acknowledge her.

"Sasuke, we need to get those bells. Then Naruto will get stuck at the academy and we can be together, getting stronger." Sakura said to Sasuke who was paying more attention to the fight which was going on.

"Sakura, i don't what you are talking about, it looks like Naruto, is just about holding his own against Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke was not happy. _"That power should be mine, i am an elite Uchiha."_

Kakashi suddenly got serious with Naruto. With a swift kick to his ankles Naruto had both legs in the air, completely defenceless. Just as he was about to kick Naruto in the stomach several shuriken flew through the air right at Kakashi's outstretched leg. Quickly he brought his leg back, deciding not to kick Naruto and keep his leg.

"Hey dobe you can thank me for that" Sasuke said as he smirked in Naruto's direction. All Naruto did was give him the finger and poof out of existence.

Kakashi saw this and ducked just in time as a strong kick came from behind him, attempting to hit him in the head. Sasuke then followed that up with an upper cutting kick, aimed straight for Kakashi's jaw.

By doing a back flip, he narrowly dodged the combo. Sakura, then appeared out of nowhere, and stood next to Naruto and Sasuke, making a jingling sound.

"Kakashi-sensei, we win we beat your silly little game." Naruto explained smugly.

Kakashi looked down and saw two bells, jingling as he moved.

"What are you talking about, they are still there!" Kakashi said, thinking that his team wouldn't stoop so low as to pull the old 'Look over there' trick.

He then pulled both of the bells off his belt to inspect them, as he looked closely he did not see Naruto flicker. In a moment Kakashi was off his feet and lying back on the floor.

"H-how? You were supposed to be weak." Kakashi not knowing what had happened except for him knowing Naruto had kicked him.

Naruto walked over to his team mates and tossed the bells to them.

"We passed Kakashi" Naruto said emotionless not adding sensei because he hadn't actually taught him anything. "We worked together as a team, I saw through you from the beginning."

As Naruto walked off Kakashi stood up and yelled, "Meet me here tomorrow, we start missions."

**Later on in the forest, midnight.**

Naruto sat up in a tree facing out into the clearing in which he trains in. his eyes passed over the flat expanse of luscious green grass and where it met the pool of water being fed by a mighty waterfall. There his eyes settled upon a figure in the icy waters of the waterfall.

Curious he silently passed from tree to tree, nearing the water. When he deemed he was close enough he stopped and stared.

He saw a neat bundle of clothes piled on a rock, including underwear. Naruto immediately knew it was a female judging by the clothes. He then looked up and saw what he thought was an angel.

The moonlight reflected of perfectly smooth skin, making her nothing more than a silhouette, her outlines silver. Naruto had never seen anything like it, his eyes never leaving the dancing figure. The way this female danced was extraordinary, graceful and fluid yet deadly.

Naruto thought about activating his Reigan, but decided to be a gentleman and not a pervert, he then moved away, not making any sounds.

**Back at team 7's training grounds.**

Kakashi hadn't gone home yet, he still had no idea how Naruto had tricked him. Every report he had on him showed that he was rubbish at everything, excluding stamina but that alone did not beat Kakashi.

He was so annoyed for letting his guard down he decided to move from his seat and take a stroll in the surrounding bushes.

There he stumbled upon something he never would have thought of. He had thought that his team had decided to get to know each other while he was away but after seeing this he knew this not to be true.

On the floor were two figures bound and gagged. One just staring into space, never blinking, deep in thought. The other was crying their eyes out, struggling against the ropes.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least, he never knew of someone so desperate to pass, or just hell-bent on showing off. Quickly he untied the two people laying on the floor, who both were in shock.

Sasuke and Sakura had been laying on that floor since Kakashi had begun that test, and neither could have done anything about it.

"Both of you go home, don't tell anyone what happened, just say we had to do some special training." Kakashi said, sympathy in his voice. _"Naruto must have tied them up and used shadow clones to impersonate them, while a clever strategy this is clearly not teamwork."_

Both of the to turned and trudged off, not asking any questions, just glad that they were now free.

"_Now this is even worse, well now there is only one thing for it" _Thought a fuming Kakashi.

**Naruto at the clearing**

Naruto sat cross legged in the middle of the grass clearing, replacing sleep with rest and meditation. Opening his mind out like his father showed him, and since his unsealing his mind needed quite a bit of opening.

Naruto sensed someone drawing near and a smirk appeared on his face.

(A/N Since I don't really know much Japanese, I wont be bothering with suffixes except for a couple.)

"H-h-hello Naruto, why a-are you out h-here?"

"Hello Hinata, I'm out here training, or living, I no longer live in my house any more." Naruto had a smile on his face as he stood. "Far too crowded, and it was burned down. Now I must ask you the same question, why are you out here so late?"

"W-w-well I w-was s-sort of training t-to." Hinata stuttered with a blush on her face, she had never got to talk to Naruto properly before. "I m-must get b-b-back , so I-I don't get f-found."

"Ok Hinata, I'll see you around"

"Goodbye Naruto" Hinata turned away to leave.

Just as she had almost left the clearing Naruto shouted. "If you ever want to train together, talk to me sometime."

When Hinata heard that she stopped, _"I might just do that Naruto" _she thought to herself, just before she set off again.

Naruto watched her as she walked away and when she was out of view he started to bounce around just like his former self. He was so excited that he will finally get someone to train with, other than his sadistic father.

Even though Naruto viewed his father as sadistic they had really got along in the past 3 weeks. He knew his father really well, he even learnt where he had got his Ramen obsession from. The only downside to meeting his father, was learning that he had no mother. According to his father, gods didn't need to have a partner to have a child. They must spend several years collecting the necessary energy and parts of their essence and ten the baby just appears. Sometimes the gods take a short cut and base the child on another human, so less concentration is needed.

Now Naruto had to wait a few weeks until his father would re-appear, being a god did mean he was pretty busy. So Naruto now had to carry on his life, train himself like usual and take whatever comes his way.

However only recently had he decided to try and make new friends. Of course he had tried when he was younger but since his unsealing he had decided not to bother. At first it seemed like a good idea but when his father said he would have to leave, he knew he would be lonely just like before, so gaining some friends was exactly what he needed.

After Naruto's little outburst, he decided to see the Hokage who had told him to meet him at this time after his father had gone. Since Naruto had begun his training, he had not shown anyone his bloodline, in fact he had only activated 9 times in the 3 weeks. So just before he left he changed into some new clothes he had been waiting to try on.

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi been waiting for this moment. For 3 weeks the village had been unnaturally quiet, for 3 weeks Naruto had been off training with the shinigami. If this got out all hell would break loose and not just in Konoha, every nation would be in uproar if they found out they were in contact with the shinigami.

Now the moment had come Naruto had entered the room and sat down. Before talking Sarutobi made a swift hand motion and a hidden Anbu left the office.

Then the Hokage eyed up Naruto. He definitely had changed, the way he carried himself to the new clothing which had not been reported by Kakashi.

The new Naruto dressed similarly to the Hyuuga(Or Neji shippuden), he had a folded shirt which was a new shade of black unachievable through normal dyes. Underneath he had a fishnet shirt on. He also wore very loose fitting trousers in a deep shade of red similar to blood and strangely it had no pockets which is unexpected of a ninja. However the new Naruto was fidgety and was constantly unsealing things from his belt.

Overall Sarutobi was impressed by this transformation, it made Naruto look like a true ninja.

"Hello Naruto, it seems you've changed a lot in 3 weeks and I need to say that I've missed you." Sarutobi said with a smile, it was true the little bundle of energy brightened up his days.

"Hey Jiji, sorry for not seeing you, I had a lot to learn from dad." Naruto said whilst scratching the back of his blond hair.

"Yes, that is one thing Naruto. What exactly did you learn from the shinigami?" Sarutobi had a concerned look on his face.

"Well, at the beginning he explained everything about him being my dad and the Kyuubi. Then he unlocked a bloodline I have and then . ."

Sarutobi sat up and interrupted Naruto. "Wait, you have a bloodline? What is it?"

"Oh that, its called the Reigan."

"The spirit eye hmm, what does it do Naruto?"

"It's like the Byakugan basically. 360 degree vision, ability to see chakra and tenketsu and comes with a Taijutsu style called Kenmaken. But dad said it also has a second stage and he wouldn't tell me how to activate it." Explained Naruto, happy he could finally show off his bloodline.

"_That makes sense, pupil less eyes and I'm guessing that his Taijutsu style is something to do with tenketsu points. A second level too, the Hyuuga are powerful just with their eyes I can't imagine what a second stage could do." _Thought Sarutobi as he reasoned what Naruto had just said.

"Ok Naruto I won't ask any more questions, as I'm sure you'll want a few secrets, unless it is really important I'll let you have a few secrets." Sarutobi stood up now pacing back and forth. "However there is one problem I have, the test you took today with your sensei. You were supposed to work as a team to win this exercise, however you decided to tie up Sasuke and Sakura and beat Kakashi on your own, which in itself is impressive is beside the point."

"I knew about the teamwork part and I tried my best, this is what happened . . ."

**Flashback no jutsu**

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura as they watched a Naruto clone take on Kakashi.

"Psst you two over here." Whispered Naruto, trying not to alert either one. "the whole point of this test is to make us work together. So I have a plan . . ."

"Dobe fight me." Sasuke had turned around, wanting to prove his worth.

"No you idiot now is not the time." As soon as the words had left his mouth he was already restraining Sakura, making sure she didn't scream out like usual. "All of us need to make an attempt to take those bells, and I need complete co-operation from both of you."

"No Naruto I want you to fight me!!!" Sasuke started to raise his voice but as he was preparing to shout again a clone popped up behind him and knocked him out and the same happened to Sakura.

**Flashback jutsu kai**

"Hmm I see Naruto, I understand that it wasn't completely your fault but I cant pass you, you'll have to go back to the academy for a while." Sarutobi had a sad look on his face, knowing this would dishearten Naruto, as his entire life was being a ninja.

"Actually Jiji I won't, I knew that not training as part of a team would result in a fail so I contacted my dad. He said that he would give me a job better than a ninja." said Naruto, predicting Sarutobi to be shocked from his change of ways.

"W-w-what did you just say Naruto? You not being a ninja, what are you going to do with your dad? Go to the god's realm and help him with his work?" Said a freaked out Sarutobi, wondering whether this was the real Naruto before him.

"Basically yeah something along those lines, just I wont be staying in the god realm until I get to a certain age. By the way he has requested me being able to join onto other ninja squads to help them out. He wants me to be a protector, sort of thing and to help him with his work."

Sarutobi had to take a few deep breaths before he attempted to handle what was going on. "Wow Naruto that is a lot to take in, first all these changes, then you not wanting to be a ninja any more and now you are going to be a god's chosen one."

Naruto then got up and headed to the open window and perched on the window ledge and said. "Thanks for listening Jiji, we'll talk later about all this I need a little sleep. Oh and now for my occupation, instead of ninja can you put: Reaper."

A/N: I know this took a really long time to upload but nothing has really been pushing me to carry on. If a few more people reviewed I might have more of an incentive to carry on writing. Tell me how you like it by the way.


	5. Work hard, Play hard

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for forgetting this, I have been very busy with all this coursework.**

**Well it seems I have regained some of my drive for writing now. Also thanks to P5yCH0 I can start using the suffixes. I'll be sure to step up the action as I think I will start the beginnings Wave arc this chapter for a little action/progress.**

Old Sarutobi had been true to his word, team 7 had failed and were to be sent back to the ninja academy. However the council had other ideas on their minds.

After hearing that the last Uchiha had failed along with the prized Haruno they decided to take matters into their own hands. They passed the Uchiha without even talking to the Hokage and put Sakura and an unheard of ninja called Sai onto a team.

By council it was mainly two by the name of Danzo and Homura, those two prized the Uchiha above all else. However there was an ulterior motive for this, now the Jinchuriki will no longer be able to progress, it was a win win situation for them, well until Sarutobi found out.

The two council members were given a last warning if Sarutobi heard anything bad about them he would not hesitate to get rid of them. With that said he decided not to rebuke the decision, admittedly he believed Sasuke to be a valuable asset one day but due to his avenger attitude he was being forced to reconsider.

The one Sarutobi believed held the most promise was young Naruto. Not because he was to have a god as a trainer, that may help but it doesn't make a good ninja. No, Naruto held the one thing that Sarutobi prized above all, the will of fire. Yes he no longer wished to be a ninja but he knew that Naruto had a heart of gold and would always remain attached to this village.

Naruto now resided in a cavern behind the waterfall, he was visited by Sarutobi often now which he appreciated a lot. Due to these visits Sarutobi had learned what Naruto was capable of, which astounded the old man.

It had been a few days since the council had passed team 7 and Naruto couldn't have cared less. He just started his training to become a Reaper.

This training had levels, three to be precise. Again the Shinigami had not revealed the other two levels of this and told Naruto he must earn the right to know. So far Naruto was learning basic things including: Dealing with souls, how to think in a battle and what his duties actually are.

These duties are:

-Cleanse souls, take them into the afterlife.

-Remove people deemed ready for hell.

-Protecting the innocent from 'Bad people'

-Generally causing as much havoc as possible

Naruto was fine with these, yet he chooses not to cause havoc in his home town even though he was mistreated it doesn't give him the right to fight back, or does it? He has considered it a couple of times, yet there is always something playing on his mind something holding him back.

Of course he hasn't really had much time to think these things. During those 3 weeks he was under so much intense physical activities all of his thoughts were concentrated on survival. During these 3 weeks he had to undergo extremes this is his timetable at the beginning of his training.

His father was an extreme sadist, after he woke his son up at 6:00 he had Naruto do 26 mile run by 8:00. If he was late which he was the every time in first week, he would gain extra resistance seals. Which already were at 15 kilos per limb. After that the Shinigami had Naruto do hundreds to thousands of exercises including press and sit ups. Then Naruto had to do stretches increasing in difficulty as he progressed. Then he would meditate until mid-day when he would get an hour of rest but Naruto only used 15 minutes of this to eat and drink, he rushed straight to the Shinigami for his next training. He would split up 300 clones to practice theory for two hours. This included expanding the knowledge of history and other peoples way of thinking, tactics and everything to do with killing people and souls.

Then after theory was covered it was the learning of the Kenmaken and the Reigan use. When it is true he only activated his Reigan about 9 times, that was excluding his clones uses which were uncountable. During these session Naruto and his clones would split up into small groups and meet up with a Shinigami clone as he taught them the Kenmaken forms and then let them spar. The Shinigami was a good teacher but there was no room for error when he was teaching.

As Naruto's training progressed he persuaded his father to start theory and practicals first thing in the morning whilst the original continued even harder physical activities. People would have called him crazy but Naruto wanted to make the most out of this training as his father wouldn't always be around.

For these harder activities Naruto extended his runs and increased his exercise numbers but that was not all. He then decided to increase his chakra control which at first involved holding rocks on him whilst he did handstand press ups. This then escalated into swimming to the bottom of the lake without getting wet and the standing on the bottom and create a tube of air to let him breathe. Needless to say his chakra control was nearly perfect and his capacity was even larger than his already immense levels. Think Kage level of chakra times 2.

The reason for such quick progress is that when the Shinigami unlocked his bloodline, he gave the Kyuubi a boost to it's regenerative powers. This meant that muscles healed in hours rather than days chakra only took one day to be restored.

As much as Naruto missed that training, a part of him was glad that it was over. He didn't really need to learn the Kenmaken much more as he was on-par with the prodigy Hyuuga Neji.

Recently Naruto had taken an interest in the Hyuuga. As they were similar to him in abilities he observed them to see how they trained. Their power impressed him but their attitudes and ideas were not something he wished to acquire.

Naruto now sat in his cave watching the waterfall crash down onto the rocks below, after musing with the idea of going into town he got up and exited the cave.

Outside in the clearing was Sasuke with the glint of hatred in his eyes. "Dobe I want you to fight me, I saw you fight Kakashi sensei." Then with an evil smirk he lowered his head and gloated "Do you like the academy? I think you might actually get the rookie of the year this time, if you weren't so crap at everything."

After Sasuke had finished that insult Naruto was standing right beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

"So Sasuke, you still want that fight? No weapons ok."

"Whatever dobe"

Both jumped forward and turned to face each other. Naruto stretched a bit and bounced from foot to foot in anticipation. Sasuke just took his hands out of his pockets.

Then it started.

Sasuke made the first move, looking to make the first punch. Naruto just stood there in a stance similar to the Goken Rock Lee uses. However instead of having an arm behind his back it arced over his head with a palm facing the floor.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto not even thinking what Naruto was doing, he threw out a fist heading to Naruto's face. When it was two inches from his face, Naruto moved. His palm facing the floor came down on Sasuke's fist redirecting it down, then moving to the inside of Sasuke and quickly ran his three main fingers up Sasuke's arm.

Quickly Naruto span and kicked Sasuke away from him sending him rolling on the floor. Surprised he got up and tried to lift his right arm. It just hung limply from his side.

"I closed most of your tenketsu in your arm Sasuke, you wont be able to move it for a while." Naruto said emotionless staring at the idiot before him.

Sasuke was in a outrage, he only suffered one hit and it had barely any pressure behind it. Then hearing that his tenketsu were closed confused him. "H-how can you do that, only the Hyuuga can do that and only they can see them."

"Yeah well I've changed, if you even bothered to look at my eyes you would have noticed they are similar to an inactivated Byakugan."

"So the dobe has a bloodline too, well it seems we can take this up a notch? Don't tell anybody what you are about to see ok?" Sasuke had a smirk on his face brimming with confidence.

"Sure why not." Naruto said impassively.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them to reveal crimson eyes with a single tomoe. He then worked on channelling chakra into his arm to open up the tenketsu making his arm useful again.

"Ah I see you've unlocked the Sharingan then. When did you get it? And why haven't you revealed it to the public yet?"

"So you're impressed huh? I unlocked these when my bastard of a brother used the Mangekyo Sharingan on me when he slaughtered my clan. Oh and the reason I haven't told anyone is because I wouldn't be left alone, I'm hassled enough as it is dobe. Now let us get this on."

"Ok as you wish teme, as you've raised the stakes I'll do you the honour of seeing my bloodline."

Naruto channelled chakra to his eyes activating the Reigan, and popping out some veins on the side of his head.

"This is the Reigan, it's similar to the Byakugan at this level but later it will get stronger. A little like your Sharingan."

"Don't insult me by comparing my bloodline that that pathetic excuse of a bloodline, the Hyuuga are weak and so are you." Sasuke snarled at Naruto, confident in his abilities.

Both settled into their Taijutsu stances ready to move. This time Naruto moved first and after his training, he _really _moved.

Sasuke could barely see him, a flicker just before Naruto disappeared. Instinctively Sasuke faced backwards knowing that it is the easiest place to hit an enemy. That was his mistake.

Not being like other ninja and having all these tactics drummed into his head Naruto could practically read his opponents mind. Naruto could have hit Sasuke by now but he wanted the satisfaction of Sasuke watching him picking him apart.

Naruto appeared at Sasuke's side and jumped. His fingers grinding along Sasuke's left arm. Naruto just kept his arm rigid letting his jump pull his arm up as he arched over to Sasuke's other side still dragging his fingers along the so called prodigy. The fingers moved along Sasuke's shoulders across his spine and down his other arm all the time tenketsu having chakra blown into him and gaining a large burn from where the chakra was creating a line where it isn't hitting the tenketsu.

Naruto landed his back to Sasuke with a deadly smirk on his face. Just as Sasuke slumped down onto his knees and face planted the floor.

Turning around Naruto still had his smirk "Looks like you lasted even shorter with your so called "Ultimate bloodline" you still have a very long way to go. Don't think because you outrank me, that it means you are better than me in anyway. The only person I respect in rank and as a ninja is the Hokage, everyone has to prove their rank."

Sasuke rolled over coughing and spluttering, not being able to move his arms. "Why can't I activate my Sharingan? What have you done to me?"

"Why do you think my eyes are like the Hyuuga's? I can see tenketsu and I blast chakra into them and stop chakra movement. So you won't be able to activate those eyes for at least a few weeks. Lucky for you I'm willing to unblock your arms for you."

"Get away from me asshole, you'll pay for what you've done." Sasuke had got up and was running back to the village hospital to get a check up. He hadn't been there in quite some time but if keeps this up, they might have to give him his own special room.

Naruto sighed as he released his eyes losing his all seeing vision. Still staring at where Sasuke had ran off to.

Silently something drifted up behind Naruto stopping right behind him.

"You did well..." The figure said

Naruto didn't even turn, he knew who it was.

"You have proved yourself, by showing mercy to that teme. Sticking to your principles and having a sense of what is right and wrong is exactly what being a Reaper is all about. For a little reward you have earned the right to you second stage of training, jutsu and chakra." The white figure also known as the shinigami or Naruto's father just offered Naruto his next stage of training.

If that isn't an honour, what is?

Naruto was jumping all over the place, seemingly the little child in Naruto had not disappeared thank the gods for the little mercies.

"Ok Naruto I'll come round tomorrow to begin the training, oh and don't think that we wont keep up your physical." The Shinigami said before faded out of this plain.

Naruto couldn't wait so he decided to talk to the Hokage about his advancement.

**Hokage's office**

Naruto perched on the window frightening the two members of the council who were talking to the Hokage.

The elder Homura pointed at Naruto, "See it is the demon, he's come to cause mayhem."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy at all. He cleared his throat "I advise you to watch what you say, my law still stands and I'm sure Naruto will not tolerate you breaking it one bit."

This time Danzo stepped forward "Ha what could the Kyuubi brat do to us? One wrong move and we will kick him out of Konoha."

"This is your last chance, or you shall die. You old fools think you hold any power over me, HA! Just because I'm not a ninja, it doesn't mean I'm a civilian." Naruto was standing shoulder to shoulder with Danzo, no-one had seen him move not even the battle trained eyes of Hiruzen.

Both of the elders were worried, such speed was unheard of. Danzo kept a clear head and muttered "You will pay for what you did to the Uchiha, he is this villages greatest asset, you are expendable and useless. He won't be able to use his arms for two weeks because of what you did to him."

"Wait did you just say arms? Wasn't there anything else he cant use?" Naruto remained impassive still peeved off with the reference to the Kyuubi, it was still a sore subject for him.

"Yes, don't think get your hopes up, you aren't that powerful. I'm surprised you can walk after the number he did on you too."

Now both the Hokage and Naruto burst out laughing, Naruto so much as to roll around on the floor, leaving the Hokage banging his fists onto the table.

"Wait a sec Jiji, I know why I'm laughing but why are you?" Naruto regaining seriousness and completely ignoring the fools of a council.

Sarutobi regained his composure, sitting up straight and all serious. "Well Naruto, you know I couldn't make it out to see you today, so I decided to check up on you with my crystal ball. I watched the whole fight, and obviously I'm helping you laugh at these two idiots who are so blinded by their love for Sasuke that they believe every single word he says, both of you get out."

Both Elders hastily left the room noticing the killer intent from the Hokage.

"So Naruto I know why you're here and I must say congratulations. You will begin learning what is deemed Chunin level."

Naruto gave his goofy grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Jiji. I suppose there's nothing for me to tell yet so I'll see you round."

Naruto jumped back out of the window without any more words being exchanged.

The Hokage leant back into his chair and folded his arms, yes this boy was going to be a handful.

**The next day**

Firstly Naruto started with his usual morning warm ups but this time he had increased the weights on him enough to make a certain fuzzy browed ninja keel over. This new Naruto was pushing himself to unheard of limits, he scared the other ninja who watched him.

Naruto had finished his second lap, not even out of breath yet, when he was joined by a boy his age wearing an appalling out fit. A green jumpsuit with a belt with his Konoha plate on it.

"Yosh! The flames of youth are in you. Greetings my name is Rock Lee the beautiful blue beast of Konoha."

"Hi I'm Naruto, you seem like one of those energetic types how about a race?"

Lee almost hugged Naruto in excitement. "I accept! We shall see who can do 10 laps of Konoha first."

"Sure, no funny business."

"Why I'm offended Naruto-kun. Three two one go." Rock Lee let Naruto push ahead but instead of trying to gain a lead Naruto carried on the same pace as Rock Lee. "You might want to get a head start."

"No Lee, you need the head start." Naruto smiled as he left his hand out gesturing to Lee to take the lead.

Lee put in a great burst of speed easily clearing ten metres.

"Ha-ha, see you around Naruto-kun, you won't catch me now!" Rock Lee had a huge smile on his face he hadn't found anyone in ages who would race with him.

Rock Lee turned his head back round to focus on running.

There was Naruto running backwards with his Reigan on so he wouldn't kill anyone at the speeds these two were travelling.

"Still think I need that lead Lee?" Naruto stuck his tongue out cheekily and swiftly did a 180 turn.

The look on Lee's face was that of pure glee. His face was split into two with a huge grin and he laughed. Only one person had this effect on Rock Lee usually and that was Maito Gai after giving him praise.

That was how the morning was in Konoha. Dust clouds forming around the edge of the hidden village. Two childish boys racing each other laughing their heads off.

The Old Hokage looked out of his window just woken up. He chuckled to himself, thinking that maybe Naruto hadn't changed as much as it seemed. The next few days will be very interesting. He had never been so close to the truth.

**Mid-day End of Naruto's Physical**

"Cya Lee, let's do that again sometime." An out of breath Naruto puffed as he waved his aching arm to Lee.

"Of course Naruto-kun. See you round." Called Lee as he practically crawled back to his training grounds for even more training.

You can tell by the condition of these two stamina freaks that they both had done well over the 10 laps of Konoha, it ended up around about 200. The increasing speeds the two were going at and their very competitive natures lad them to completely forgetting the speeds they were travelling at.

Both of them had even taken off their weights. Gai had done several of their laps with them when he came to check on the huge disturbance. Since he had never seen such huge amounts of the flames of youth since Rock Lee himself he deemed it appropriate for them to go full out.

Now It was time for Naruto to begin stage 2 of his training.

A huge sea of black and red appeared with dots of white figures. Each group had been given different jobs to do. One was going over the Kenmaken, another was going over chakra conversion changing it from normal to electricity. Those two huge groups were split into smaller ones so they would be trained more effectively. The original Naruto was alone with the original Shinigami, learning a jutsu.

The Shinigami said that cheating to learn a jutsu ruins the sense of accomplishment when you get it done. Training with the shadow clones is fine but you aren't doing much in the way of learning.

"Ok Naruto this technique requires a lot of control, you need to control an untameable element whilst keeping it powerful, however since you have phenomenal chakra control and all your clones learning chakra manipulation, this will be as easy as walking."

Naruto sped through some hand seals and held out his right hand cupping a thriving ball of electricity. The lightning reflected in his eyes as he stared at it in amazement.

Naruto faded and reappeared in front of a tree and pushed his arm towards the tree, the lightning just cut a hole through it setting the outer edge of the circle on fire.

"No no no Naruto this isn't a close ranged technique. Come back here and aim at that rock, which is exactly what Naruto did. This time letting go of the ball which sent it flying forwards. The bright ball took off with impressive speed leaving a long tail behind it.

"Good job Naruto, although it is nowhere near the standard I would deem usable." Complemented Naruto's father.

The training went on like this for two weeks, Naruto not learning any new jutsu, as he had to master his current one.

Then after the second week was over the shinigami told Naruto to stop.

"I have to go back to my plain now, take a break for a while I mean it." The shinigami faded out of existence returning to the god's plain.

Naruto spent the first thirty minutes of his week of rest by dispelling small groups of his shadow clones, a smile creeping to his face as his clones had got to a high level of manipulation already.

Naruto got up only to have to double over in pain. _'What is wrong with me' _thought Naruto thinking his life was in danger. Only to feel stupid after hearing a huge rumble from his stomach. Naturally Naruto went in search of food.

**Ichiraku's Ramen **

The Ichirakus were having a bad day. No-one had come to their stand and they couldn't afford that. Recently their normally profitable business had started to make a loss as one of their favourite people in the world had disappeared.

Ayame looked up from the counter which she had been leaning against, watching everyone walk past in the street, with a look of dismay on her face. As she began to lose hope and decided to shut the stand down, a boy dressed in black approached the store and sat down.

This is when Ayame sprang into action.

"Hello sir, may I welcome you to this humble ramen stand." She said with a very pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan the usual please."

"Um, do I know you sir? You look like a first time visitor." Ayame was confused, her expression reflected as much too.

At this the boy in black looked up offended. There revealing his pupil-less eyes and when Ayame matched his face to his vibrant blonde hair, something clicked.

"Oh my god! Naruto-kun, what has happened to you?" Ayame literally dived over the counter and glomped Naruto. Who after getting up and dusting himself off re-counted his tale to Ayame and Teuchi who had come out from the back after hearing the comotion.

Both were left speechless, what else would you be when you know someone related to the Shinigami. However it wasn't just that. Naruto had undergone a huge change, he was no longer the knuckle head they once knew and the was a calm aura about him now. No to mention his clothes as well, no eye-sore orange now clothes that are basically a Hyuuga's but in black.

"Well Naruto, I hope you're hungry." Teuchi said as he brought out A LOT of ramen.

Broken from his train of thought Naruto looked wide eyed at the mountain of ramen. Teuchi laid the bowl of ramen in front of his customer who had his eyes closed sniffing the air. Teuchi heard a quick snap and turned around to boil some water for some more noodles.

Twenty bowls later Naruto was full. He paid for the meal and turned away to go and find something to do. However he turned straight into the Hokage.

"Naruto, we've ran into a little problem." The Hokage said

"What is it Jiji?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Well the civilian council are crying out for you to be banished, after what happened with Sasuke they want you gone. Also seeing as you aren't a ninja you fall under their power."

"No, I don't want to leave I love this village, maybe not the people so much but still, you can't send me away." Naruto almost had tears in his eyes. The Saindame was confused by this as Naruto owed nothing to the village and yet he still wanted to be their. "I want to be the Hokage someday. I will find a way to protect this village, seeing as my other duties are not compulsory."

"Well Naruto you will have to become a ninja to be Hokage, so here's my plan. You will undertake a C rank mission under the status of support genin. This means you are a genin and will work with other teams."

After a moment of thought Naruto nodded, not speaking due to the seriousness of the subject.

The door of the office opened breaking the tension in the room, team 8 stepped through.

"You called for us Hokage?" Kurenai asked as they shuffled in.

"Yes, you are assigned a C-rank mission to the land of waves. It is an escort and protection mission as Tazuna finishes his bridge."

With that said man stumbled into the room, obviously drunk due to his overpowering smell of alcohol.

"Oh I'm shorry thish mus be the daycare centre I'm, looking for my eshcort." Tazuna slurred and he turned on his heel, stumbled and made for the door again.

A firm hand grabbed his shoulder making him turn around. Tazuna's eyes followed the hand to it's owner, Naruto.

"You would be wise not to underestimate us" He said in a monotone, with the scary Yamato look. Turning around he looked at team 8 and gave them a big grin and scratched his head. "Hey guys I'll be coming with you as a support genin."

Mixed reaction from team 8 ensued. Hinata blushed whilst thanking Kami in her mind, Shino remained still, Kurenai smiled and Kiba went into an uproar.

"Why is he coming? He didn't even pass the genin test, this so sucks." Whined the dog user, strangely his dog was not with him as it was Akamaru's time for his check up at the vets.

"Calm down Kiba, Naruto has been deemed fit for genin level tasks by me, who has seen the results of his personal training, and before you ask why, the academy teachers were unfit to train him as Iruka is still recovering." The Hokage explained in his professor like tone.

"Ok team 8 add Naruto and Tazuna we will be ready to leave at tomorrow morning get ready for a long trip. That's all dismissed." Kurenai said before using a Shunshin.

**Ok everyone I know it has been a very long time, and I am awaiting a flame I just hit a writers block, and whilst taking a break from it got rolled up in school work. Now I have more time as my mocks are over.**

**Please review it helps me to write and improve my story, I don't mind you telling me what's wrong I would do the same.**

**Also recently I have stumbled across a fan-work forum take a look at it, as it contains a lot of useful and fun things on there.**


End file.
